


the Blue Mongoose (Aftermath)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), all in one night, nohomo becomes yeshomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guardian angels don't really die, but their charges have no way of knowing this.As such, one angel's charges end up bonding together, in the wake of their death, as their lives remain entwined.[or, Eddie and Steve fuck and there's a lot of #nohomo before #yeshomo]





	the Blue Mongoose (Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> [ending excerpt from a much longer fic that is shitty and also old and will not be posted fully here. it is posted elsewhere lacking the ending.]

Removed for revision and publication elsewhere


End file.
